


Morning Turtledove

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mornings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: There wasn't many times that Ange got to sleep longer in the morning. She liked getting to spend some extra time in bed when she could since it was so rare. But Charlotte is determined to spend time with Ange even if that means waking her up.
Relationships: Ange le Carré/Princess | Charlotte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Morning Turtledove

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Princess Principal and I'm in love with the relationship Ange and Charlotte have. So I wrote some fluff for them.

Ange was sleeping soundly, which was rare for her. As a spy she usually doesn’t get to sleep peacefully but they were on a vacation after all, only a few more peaceful days until they have to go back on missions. So for these few peaceful days why not enjoy some good sleep right?

That is that’s what she hoped for. But fate had other plans. And that fate decided to try and sneak into her bed. Ange was aware of that of course, but didn’t move curious of what the bed intruder would do. She heard a giggle and felt the bed shift next to her.

“Ange.” A whisper, just loud enough for her to hear, “Wake up Ange.”

Oh no, there’s no way she was gonna indulge the Princess in this... what ever it was. She just wanted to sleep while she could. 

She felt warmth next to her then climbing on top of her. She rolled on her back quickly thinking she might shake the Princess of without letting her know she’s awake. Instead of a huff and footsteps she heard another giggle. Why was she still in her bed? And where is everyone else?

“I know you’re awake Ange.” Another whisper and a weight on top of her. No, she’s not indulging her. No way.

“Charlotte.” A whisper close to her ear.

Ange opened her eyes to see the Princess’s face close to hers, a smile on her face, “I knew you were awake.”

Ange groaned and sat up until she was leaning on her elbows. She looked around for signs of... well anyone really.

“Oh don’t worry there’s no one else here but us.” Ange looked back at her Princess who once again just smiled at her. “They’re in town. Its just us.”

“And you couldn’t let me sleep? As a native from the Black Lizard Planet I must get at a good night rest.” Ange spoke in a monotone voice looking away from Charlotte.

“Liar.” Charlotte placed her hands on Ange’s shoulders and pushed her back on the bed. “You never complained about lack of sleep before.” Charlotte leaned down her hair falling down like a silky curtain.

“What do you want Princess?” Ange was still avoiding looking at Charlotte, because if she did she knew she would lose her resolve and go along with what ever she was planning. Her one and only weakness, her Princess.

Charlotte brought her hand to gently move a strand of hair from Ange’s face and placed it on her cheek, “I just wanted to tell you good morning, my sweet turtledove.”

“That’s nice and all but... did you have to climb into my bed to do it?” Ange finally looked at Charlotte.

Charlotte tilted her head to the side a bit and seemed to think about the answer. Then she looked back down and placed her other hand on Ange’s cheek, now gently holding her face.

“Its more fun this way no? Besides we hardly get to spend time alone. Just the two of us.” Truth be told Charlotte’s whispering was like music to Ange but she knew that she can’t enjoy that forever, no matter how much she wanted to lose herself in moments like these.

“What would Beatrice think is she saw you half naked in bed with me?” Ange did her best to sound annoyed and like she was lecturing the Princess.

“That I’m using my feminine charms on you.” She leaned in a bit closer watching Ange doing her best not to blush, “What do you think? Is it working?”

Ange brought her hands on Charlotte’s hips, “You could use more training Princess. You’re pretty but I don’t think you’re fit to be a seductress.”

Charlotte smirked at her, “Are you certain? I think I’m doing a pretty good job for my first try. Your face is all red.”

Ange gritted her teeth. She flipped them over so that she was on top earning a small gasp then a giggle from Charlotte.

“Stop laughing at me!” Ange said blushing. She was embarrassed enough that she allowed herself to get flustered, she didn’t need the Princess teasing her about it.

“Oh come on, I can’t help myself.” Charlotte wrapped her arms around Ange’s shoulders and hugged her tightly, “You’re adorable when its just the two of us. And I don’t get to see that very often. Just let me have this won’t you?”

Ange was standing still. She knew it was true. She was a different person when she was with Charlotte. She could be herself, her real self. But it was kinda scary for her, that the Princess held so much power over her. At the same time she was happy that they could be themselves around each other, it was their secret. It kind of felt like old times. Just the two of them, sneaking around, having secrets.

Ange breathed in the Princess’s scent. She always found it soothing. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s body and brought them closer. She could hear the little hum of satisfaction and it made her smile, for real this time.

She loosened her hold and sat up slightly, enough to leave a bit of space between them but not enough to make the warmth go away.

“Have I ever told you how much I love that smile of yours?” Charlotte said with a smile of her own, just as beautiful as it always was. She placed one hand on Ange’s cheek and gently ran her moved her thumb in a stroking motion, “I can’t wait until this is all over. Then I’ll get to see that smile of yours every day.”

“Princess.” Ange leaned into the gentle touch and placed a hand over the one on her cheek, “I like your smile too.”

“Well this is interesting.” Ange snapped her head to the door to see Dorothy standing there smirking, Beatrice behind her blushing very hard, trying to say something but unable to get the words out, and Chise with a mostly neutral expression with a bit of confusion.

Charlotte yelped and crossed her arms over herself, despite being covered. Ange tried to have a neutral expression but her blush betrayed her.

“You’re slipping Ange. You didn’t even hear us.” Dorothy laughed, “It does looks like you were too distracted by the Princess. Next time you decide to play lovers please at least lock the door. Its common courtesy.” Dorothy’s smirk never left her face as she moved to close the door and Ange knew Dorothy would have so many questions latter, and she would have to call on all of her liar skills in order to deceive her.

When the door was closed Charlotte seemed to come down a bit, both girls looked at each other then burst out laughing. It wouldn’t be easy to lie their way out of this one but they’ll give it their best try.


End file.
